Birthdays and Finchel Nights (Cheesy title I know)
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Today would of been Finn's 20th birthday so i made this story in his honor Blaine and Kurt and Rachel all take Finn out his birthday and give him the best birthday a twenty year old can have :)


Today would have been Finn's 20th b-day so I made this story in his honor

It was Aug 24, the day that Finn Hudson was born. Rachel's alarm went off and she woke up and looked over at Finn who was snoozing away nothing could wake him up after last night's early birthday gift that Rachel had given him. She would give him way more today though. Rachel quietly snuck out of bed to start her morning ritual she was going to make breakfast in bed for Finn for his birthday. Rachel headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower and she poked her head in the bedroom and saw Finn was still out like a light he had moved over to Rachel's pillow and still was fast asleep on it.

Rachel smiled and pulled back the curtain and saw that Kurt and Blaine were awake also. "Morning guys" "Morning Rachel, is my brother still asleep?" "Yeah, he's out like a light, I wanted to make breakfast for him as it's his birthday." "I know, we are taking him out today he knows nothing about it." "I know I hope he likes what we got planned for him." Rachel headed over to the kitchen area and started making a ham and cheese omelet for Finn with a side of OJ and toast. Once it was all done she got a tray and placed the plate and OJ on the tray and walked back to her room. Finn was lying on his back dead to the world. Rachel stood there for a few minutes just looking his sleepy self his chest rising and falling with each breath he took and his hands were resting on his chest. She didn't want to wake him but it was already almost noon and they had a big day planned for him.

"Rachel put down the tray on the nightstand next to the bed and gently sat beside Finn and gently stroked her hand over his cheek and down his neck and chest. "Finny, wake up I made breakfast for you." Finn groaned and nuzzled into her touch and he opened his eyes and looked at Rachel "hi" "morning sweetie and birthday boy." Finn smiled "is that for me?" Finn pointed to the tray "Yup I made you a ham and cheese omelet with some toast and a glass of orange juice." "Aww, thanks babe" Finn got up and propped himself against the headboard of the bed and Rachel placed the tray on his lap and he dug into his breakfast. "Mmm Rach this is great thanks." "Your welcome Finn, now I'm going to get myself some breakfast so go ahead and finish up and get ready, Kurt, Blaine and I got plans with you today mister we are taking you out for your birthday today."

"Finn smiled and kissed her. "I like that idea" just then Finn's phone rang, it was his mom and Burt he put them on speaker. "Morning mom, hi Burt" "hey sweetie happy birthday, how does it feel to be twenty?" "Meh I don't feel any different maybe a little bit taller." Finn laughed, nah just kidding I feel great wish you guys could be here." "I know Finny us to, we love and miss you very much" " I love you to mom same with you Burt. Little did Finn know Carole and Burt were already in NY at a hotel, Kurt had flown them in for a surpize party that they were throwing tonight at Sardi's. "Well I got to go ma Rachel and Kurt and Blaine are taking me out today, love you guys." "Love you to Son, bye Finny have an amazing birthday." "Thanks mom, bye" Finn hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen area to take care of his dishes and then he headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed for the day.

After Finn was showered and dressed he headed back into the living room area of the loft where Rachel, Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch. Finn came over to Rachel and sat next to her and hugged and gave her a kiss. "Happy birthday bro" "Thanks lil bro, so what do you guys have in store for me today?" "That is for us to know and you to find out." Finn pouted, "ok then well then let's head out I'm anxious to see what you guys have in store for me.

They all piled into Kurt's SUV and Kurt headed off to the place they were taking Finn for his birthday they choose to take him bowling for a few games and pizza. A few minutes on the road they arrived at the place and Finn smiled "you guys are taking me bowling." "Yup, we know you love to bowl and it was your first date with Rachel so we wanted to make it special." "Aww, yeah that is true" Finn kissed Rachel.

Kurt parked the truck and they all headed inside and got their shoes and went onto their lane. It was Kurt and Blaine vs. Finn and Rachel. Everybody got his or her balls Finn got a blue one, Rachel got Pink, Blaine got red and Kurt got Purple. "Ok, guys lets have fun." The game lasted for a while the score was neck in neck with Rachel and Finn 131 where Kurt and Blaine was at 125 they had a few strokes left and it was very smooth. Finn gotta strike while Rachel got a spare. Blaine sadly got a gutterball and Kurt ended up with a split which sadly he missed so the winners were Finn and Rachel. Rachel jumped and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck and kissed him. "Yeah we won!" Kurt and Blaine laughed "we will get you guys next time, right babe?" Blaine smiled and kissed him not caring if people were looking.

"Ok, guys lets get some pizza shall we?" they headed over to the pizza barn which was across the street from the bowling alley. They all got a table and got their cups for drinks. Finn got a cherry coke, Rachel got a ice tea same with Blaine and Kurt got a diet coke. After they got their drinks they headed up to the pizza bar and each grabbed a slice of pizza they wanted. After they ate Kurt and then they treated Finn to ice cream so they stopped at Dairy Queen on the way home. Once back at home Finn had a bigger surpize waiting for him. Kurt and Blaine and Rachel all held in there smiles and Finn just looked at them when they stood by the door. "Why are you all just grinning at me like that, do I have something on my face?" Rachel laughed "no, sweetie there is just one more birthday gift that we saved for last and its inside, so go ahead." Finn smiled and pulled back the door and when he got inside everybody in the room yelled SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FINN! Everybody was there his mom, Burt, Mr. Schue and the rest of the glee kids. "Oh my god guys, how did you all get here?" "You can thank, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel and also Burt helped to.

Finn smiled and went to hug his mom. "I'm so glad you are all here I've missed you guys so much since we moved here." "Aww Finny we miss you to" "Rachel went into the kitchen and brought out a big cake that was a shape of a drum and it said have a rockin birthday Finn. Finn smiled when he saw the cake. Kurt came into the living room with plates and forks for everybody so they could all have a slice of cake. After cake was eaten it was time for presents. Rachel got Finn brand new drumsticks that were blue and his name was carved on them. Mr. Schue and Emma and little Daniel Finn gave him some gift cards for Starbucks and some shopping stores in NY. Kurt and Blaine gave him some new clothes. His Mom and Burt got him a brand new car for driving around in NY. The rest of the glee club made a custom frame of all of them together in the glee choir room there last photo taken. Finn loved it and hung it up on the wall next to the other pictures from glee and random school days.

"Thanks everybody for the gifts I love them and I love you all." Finn goes and hugs everybody. "Well, thanks for coming guys, Carole don't worry we will visit soon I promise." Everybody said their goodbyes and headed back to there hotel rooms. Kurt and Blaine came over to Finn and Rachel who were on the couch just relaxing. "Well me and Blaine are going to go out for the night so we will leave you two alone." Blaine and Kurt headed out of the loft leaving Finchel on the couch. "So birthday boy I was thinking of saving my last gift for tonight, I set everything up in our room. Rachel put out her hands for Finn to take whole of. Finn places his hands in Rachel's and she helps him off the couch and they headed into their bedroom. In the room candles lighted it and there was rose petals on the bed and some strawberries with a bowl of melted chocolate. Finn's heart rate sped up and he felt his pants tighten. Rachel lit the candles and she stepped out of her clothes leaving her self in all her glory. Finn gulped and Rachel walked over to him and gently pulled him down to her level and kissed him hard and rough. Finn pulled back to put air in his lungs that he was holding. "You are wearing to many clothes love, take them off. Finn just shook his head ok and stripped of his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers. Rachel walked over and ran her hand over Finn's chest and laid both of her hands on his pecks feeling his heart race under her left palm. "Mmm someone is excited for me' as Rachel looked down at Finn's boxers where a tent was forming. Rachel ran her hands down his chest all the way down to his waist and landed on his boxers and slipped her hand inside the slit and started to stroke him making him harder than he already was.

"I think its time I show you how your birthday can really be excited." Rachel walked over to the table and grabbed the bowl of chocolate and she gently sat Finn on the bed and Rachel kneeled in front of him and pulled off his boxers letting his acing member be free of the boxer's prison. Rachel took her hand and got some chocolate and ran it over Finn's dick. Finn shuddered at the contact and he knew what was coming next. Rachel placed the bowl under Finn's dick so the chocolate would drip into the bowl and not on the floor. She smiled at Finn and she placed her mouth on him. Finn moaned out when he felt Rachel start to suck him off. Rachel licked the chocolate off of his dick and sucked him off more. Finn ran his hand threw her hair. "Oh my god Rachel, that feels amazing I'm so close. Rachel smiled to herself and hummed making the vibrations from her humming sending Finn over the edge and he came into her mouth. Rachel shadowed ever bit and she pulled her mouth off of him with a slight pop. Finn fell back catching his breath and Rachel wiped her mouth and slowly made Finn lie on the bed and Rachel climbed on top of him. "As it's your birthday I'm going to let you relax and I'll be in control."

Finn smiled "Can I touch you at least?" "Of course you can silly, me being in control don't mean you can't touch." Finn smiled and leaned up and kissed her and teased her nipple with his thumb. Rachel moaned out his name and arched herself and slowly slid inside becoming one with Finn. Finn moaned out Rachel's name when he felt he slide in. Rachel latched onto his neck kissing at his pulse point feeling it race against her lips and she moved back and forth riding him like a horse.

Finn breathing sped up showing he was close and Rachel could tell. She moved in him fast and kissed him hard and rough leaving a bruise on his lip but Finn didn't care. Rachel did a few more thrusts and Finn moaned out Rachel's name and came hard inside of Rachel. The feeling of Finn made Rachel cum next. Rachel slid off of Finn and rolled over on her back while Finn did the same. Rachel cuddled up to him laying her head on his chest hearing his fast pounding heartbeat in her ear. Rachel smiled and lifted her head off his chest and gave him a kiss. "Happy birthday babe." Finn smiled and kissed her. "Thank you babe, this is the best birthday I could ask for. "Now are you up for round two, lets go take a shower shall we." Rachel smiled and got up from the bed and ran into the bathroom waiting for Finn to follow her.

The end


End file.
